


Under The English Drizzle

by annetta23



Series: Immortal Bond [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gay Sex, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Joe thrust deep and steady, neck shivering both from the rain and Nicky’s soft moan echoing his ear. English and Italian never sounded as beautiful.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Immortal Bond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008987
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Under The English Drizzle

_**After Booker's dismissal...** _

They had been here, maybe a few hundred years ago. Or maybe it was another land, another battle?

Joe tried to remember, though it’s pretty hard to mistake England and its rain with another place.

The sky was greyish with vague sunlight streaks. Somehow it perfectly represented the evening; Booker, Andy, and everything they discovered and unhide that day. Maybe, still maybe, the time was coming for Andy. Book just showed that the human in them still could betray with the “right” temptation.

“Shit,”

Joe swore under his breath. He might be immortal, but disturbance was disturbance. Huge ones like these would most definitely keep him awake tonight. What could be done? Work was done; Joe couldn’t count on tired limbs to put him asleep easy tonight. Maybe London’s rain was the only thing he could wish to mess with his head until he’s worn and sleepy.

“We’ll be okay, Joe,”

Nicky’s eyes were comforting, as he doubled it with a pull around Joe’s hips. Joe was snapped back to reality, that the sky was not entirely grey. Merrick was dead, Nile was a blessing, and he’s walking on the slippery street of London with Nicky under an umbrella.

Yes, they were okay. Joe mouthed a silent ‘I love you', letting Nicky know that he’s the reason things would always be okay by the end of the day. The world was sick and would always be. Reading the news daily was overwhelming; Earth was one big mess. But as long as he got to share it with this man by his side, whether it’s a battle or a warm bed at night, 

It’s OK. It’s doable.

“Come,” 

Nicky threw the umbrella in front of the hotel, and Joe let himself being pulled inside. Nicky insisted to stay in this rather lush place for just a couple days, and Joe wondered why.

“Because we deserve it, my love.” Nicky smiled by the armchair in the corner of their room. “Come feel this chair, that bedsheet...Just a nice stop, Joe. We couldn’t afford this in our youth,”

And that was true. Only Nicky could effortlessly make Joe stop to live a little. High towers and sophisticated technologies were just mere dynamics in life; Joe could care less. But a little more comfort, more than a decent bed to hold Nicky in at night?

That’s very welcomed.

It was just before midnight, when Nicky put his tea cup down and climbed down the bed. Naked, vaguely smiling, he moved to the sliding door and opened it slowly.

“Nicolo? What are you doing?”

Out there, Nicky spread his legs against the wet railing, and Joe’s head was going to wild places.

“I know you’re not very fond of rainy England,” Nicky bit his lip. “Maybe I can change that? Come here; _voglio farlo*_. Let’s make memories,”

Their pressed skin under the black sky and shy rain were definitely craving a new memory. Joe thrust deep and steady, neck shivering both from the rain and Nicky’s soft moans echoing his ear.

English and Italian never sounded as beautiful.

“Joe!" Nicky gasped adorably. “ _Ah..._ _Oh santo cielo_ …”

“I saw some men and women looking at you on our way here,” Joe grunted. “I forgive their hungry eyes...You’re too beautiful, Nicolo. But only I can pleasure you with my dick. All night, every night.”

And that’s how the rain helped Joe to sleep that night.

_*I want to do it._

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reading could draw any moments from this fic...please let me know x


End file.
